Noel Valmore
'''Noel Valmore (ノエル・ヴァルモール Noeru Varumoa) is a student at Mills Clare he is a rival of Julius Fortner. Feelings of wanting to help someone through his magic, surfaces for him, whose dream it is to be the best wizard in the world. He is mostly all talk but has a big heart. Noel is voiced by Suzuki Chihiro .''' Personality Noel is at first seen as a show-off and big shot however he is a nice person with a big heart and his dream is to be the best wizard in the world whose magic aids people in need. Noel has an on-going rivalry with Julius, Noel is the youngest of three brothers and is often shown to have a somewhat childish attitude towards people, Noel can be seen to have moments in which he is very tense a fidgety around people he cares about. Noel is considered a sensitive, hard-working and rigid person, Noel is somewhat envious Julius just because he has a fan club. Appearance Noel is a handsome young man with short blond hair and blue/silver eyes. He wears the male Mirus Clare School of Magic male uniform with a minor difference that instead of the normal white blouse, Noel wears a black one with a white stripe pattern on it. For the school ball, Noel wears white and red soldier like uniform with a white cape and a orange ribbon belt. In Wand of Fortune II, Noel's attire consist of a long white shirt with black details with an orange bow-tie and he also wears a black cape with matching pants and boots with gold details on. In Wand of Fortune 2 FD, Noel's hair is slightly longer and tied into a ponytail he chooses to wear a black turtleneck with white pants and a long sleeved brown jacket and brown shoes. History Noel is the youngest son of the Valmore family and has two older brothers Raoul and Henri, Noel's attribute is Earth. As a child, Noel was weak willed and cried a lot so he wanted to become strong like a hero and utilise strong magic that also explains why he considers Julius a rival. Relationships Lulu - When Lulu first arrived he was the second person to greet her when she witnessed him arguing with the phoenix that runs the library however he quickly changed from that and showed her around in a gentleman like manner. Throughout his route, Noel develops feelings for Lulu which causes him to be come tense and rigid when ever he is around her and is shy about advancing his relationship with her. Family - Considering he is the youngest of his family, Noel was often the subject of being teased by his older brothers and was rather weak willed however as time grew on he had became stronger. Gallery See here for Noel Valmore/gallery Trivia *Noel's birthday is 25th December (Christmas Day) *His blood-type is B. *Noel has a keen interest in gems and his route he thought he bought the world's most powerful gem in reality he had bought a promotional toy one that Lulu said she owned as a child. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Mirus Clare School of Magic Category:Alive Category:Mills Claire